Gone Going
by Mystic-shan
Summary: [Futur Slash HPDM] Suite à une attaque de Voldemort, Harry et Draco se retrouvent prisonniers dans la Salle sur Demande. Après des pertes énormes, la résistance se forme difficilement mais le Survivant reste introuvable.


**Auteur** : Mystic-shan.

**E-Mail** : Voir bio.

**Titre** : Gone Going

**Base** : Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire bien entendu.

**Remarque importante **: Cette fic met en scène des relations ambiguës entre différents personnages. Elle est à tendance slash, c'est-à-dire qu'elle traite de relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **

Bon, cela faisait un moment que j'avais cette fic en tête. Mais c'est pas comme si cela changeait des autres fois. Ce qui est nouveau c'est que j'ai déjà fait un résumé de tous les chapitres et que je sais parfaitement où je vais. Les chapitres se succèderont donc. Cependant, la régularité entre ceux-ci ne sera pas assurée. J'en suis d'ailleurs désolée. Cependant, j'essaierai d'updater le plus régulièrement possible.

Je tiens également à remercier mes bêta-lectrices Nak' et Débo pour leurs précieux conseils.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE I**

La plupart du temps, il évitait de rentrer dans cette pièce. Pas qu'il en ait peur. Non. Mais il préférait l'éviter tout simplement. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il revenait plus déprimé qu'avant d'y être entré. Et ce n'était absolument pas de ça dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Bien que personne n'en ait réellement besoin à un moment donné de sa vie.

Mais parfois, il s'y rendait quand même. On aurait dit que quelque chose le poussait à avancer de plus en plus. Alors, il se laissait guider par ses pas et ne contrôlait plus rien. Lorsqu'il revenait à un état normal, il était devant la porte de la salle. Il posait doucement sa main sur la poignée, prenait une grande inspiration et rentrait. C'était toujours de la même façon qu'il s'y rendait.

Et toujours de la même façon dont il en ressortait.

La première fois qu'il la vit, il l'avait prise pour une de ces autres pièces sans importance dont Poudlard se composait. Une vie n'aurait pas suffi pour déceler toutes les salles formant l'école de magie. Tout le monde savait que Poudlard avait ses propres secrets. Et tout le monde ne cherchait pas spécialement à les rompre.

Mais à y regarder de plus près, la porte n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Bien sûr elles avaient toutes un air de ressemblance. Mais pas comme celle-là. Elle était nettement plus grande que toutes les autres et comportait de nombreuses gravures. Alors, entraîné par sa curiosité, il avait poussé la porte. Et maintenant, il en était devenu dépendant.

Il ricana un moment. Comment pouvait-on devenir dépendant de cette chose ? Devenir dépendant d'une salle ! C'était ridicule. Pire que ridicule : pathétique était le mot qui convenait le plus. Au début, il s'était plusieurs fois posé la question. Ca l'avait même poussé à de longs moments d'insomnie. Puis, finalement, la réponse était venue d'elle-même : ce n'était pas la faute de la salle si les gens devenaient dépendants. C'était tout simplement la faute des gens. La salle ne faisait que son travail après tout. Ce pour quoi on l'avait créée.

Mais quel travail ! Donner aux gens ce dont ils avaient envie. Ca paraissait merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Les voeux enfin exaucés et toutes ces niaiseries roses pour les amateurs de romans fleur bleue. Cependant, dans la réalité, c'était autre chose. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte la première fois qu'il avait poussé la porte. Cette salle n'était pas une merveille, un don magnifique d'un puissant magicien pour le bien du Monde. C'était juste une salle qui permettait à quelques souhaits de se réaliser. Mais qui vous replongeait dans l'enfer de la réalité une fois la porte refermée.

En tous cas, c'est ce que lui-même ressentait. Il n'était pas sûr pour les autres. Les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été son fort. A quoi bon partager des choses, des sentiments, avec d'autres personnes lorsqu'on se suffisait entièrement à soi-même ? Il n'avait jamais compris le besoin qu'avaient certaines personnes à s'épancher sur l'épaule de leurs amis pour leur raconter leurs malheurs. Il avait toujours fait cavalier seul. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Draco releva la tête vers la porte, pestant contre cette volonté qui lui faisait défaut. Il avait essayé de ne plus y revenir. Sans succès. Il poussa un long soupir et saisit la poignée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts, non ?

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais il en avait l'habitude à présent. Au début, il cherchait quand même à se rendormir, tout en se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, il n'essayait même plus. Ca n'y changeait rien. L'insomnie était là et ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il sentait quand elle venait, comme une charogne qui attend le bon moment pour se précipiter sur sa proie.

Il se massa les tempes. S'il en était venu à faire ce genre d'allégorie, c'était qu'il devait vraiment être à bout. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Lorsque quelqu'un essayait régulièrement de vous tuer dans le but de se venger et que le Monde comptait sur vous pour se débarrasser de cette vipère, il peut paraître normal d'être à bout.

Mais bizarrement, peu de personnes ressentaient ce genre de choses. Tout le monde compatissait avec un sourire crispé, disait que ça allait passer. Qu'après que Tom serait mort, tout redeviendrait normal. Cependant, dans son esprit, tout n'était pas si clair. Qu'est-ce qui était normal au fond ? Le fait de tuer un mage noir, se badigeonnant allègrement les mains de sang ? On pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait. Tuer, dans un camp ou un autre, dans un but juste ou non, restait toujours le même acte.

Et toutes ces personnes. Tous ces gens qui pensaient qu'une fois le Mage Noir disparu, tout redeviendrait "normal". Avaient-ils au moins pensé que les Mangemorts continueraient d'exister ? Qu'une fois Tom tué, qu'est-ce qui en empêchait un autre de prendre sa place ? Les crimes ne cesseraient pas pour autant. Tom était peut-être le maître des Mangemorts, celui par qui tout avait commencé, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ses complices étaient à prendre en considération. Et cela, les gens l'oubliaient, ne se centrant que sur Tom et sur rien d'autre. Etait-ce volontaire ou non ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais le fait était là.

Les gens soutenaient le meurtre programmé de Tom. Parfois, on lui lançait des paroles encourageantes ou on lui mettait des claques dans le dos, croyant le soulager. Ca ne faisait qu'alourdir le poids sur ses épaules. Les gens ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Peu de personnes voulaient savoir comment il ferait pour tuer Tom. Si le but était atteint, tout irait bien n'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour imaginer la façon dont le Survivant allait tuer le Mage Noir. Parfois, il avait envie de leur crier dessus. De leur demander comment ils préféraient voir mourir Tom. Serait-ce avec quelque chose de tranchant ? Quelque chose qui enverrait le sang gicler sur le corps et les murs ? Ou alors de façon lente ? De façon à ce que tout le monde puisse profiter du moment et de son agonie. Que tout le monde voie son visage convulsé de douleur. Qu'il se débatte mais qu'il ne sache pas s'échapper. Qu'on voie ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, se convulser. Les spasmes soulever son corps. Et qu'après des heures de torture, il meure finalement, sous les acclamations générales. Et que lui, Harry Potter, se relève lentement, la sueur sur le corps, les phalanges crispées à l'extrême, content d'avoir bien tenu son rôle de bourreau. Etait-ce cela que les gens voulaient voir ?

Bien entendu que c'était cela qu'ils voulaient voir. Pour punir Tom, tout était bon. Après tout, il avait fait la même chose à des centaines de personnes. Alors, à quoi bon se gêner ? Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Voilà la philosophie générale.

Et l'outil de la vengeance dans tout cela ? Car il fallait bien quelqu'un pour torturer Tom. Pourquoi pas ce Harry Potter ? Il avait bien survécu une fois, alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? Voilà, tout se raccordait parfaitement. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Harry Potter serait là pour résoudre la situation.

* * *

Chaque fois qu'il y était entré, il revoyait à peu près les mêmes événements, à quelques différences près. Les différences étant les points les plus importants à ses yeux. Les gens pouvaient souhaiter ce qu'ils voulaient. La richesse. La gloire. La beauté.

Mais on pouvait aussi souhaiter d'autres choses. La drogue. Le luxe. Le sexe. Tout était permis, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? D'ailleurs, à tout bien considérer, lui-même faisait de même.

Au début, il avait eu du mal à faire la part des choses. De ce qui était réel ou non. Quoiqu'on puisse finalement douter de ce qui était réel. Alors, il avait noté les différences de scénario. Et il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la réalité. Mais juste ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Ca l'avait peiné. Cependant, il y était quand même retourné. Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Alors, à chaque fois, il revoyait les mêmes scènes. Changeait des événements. Les retouchait comme on le ferait pour un tableau inachevé. Remplaçait les éléments imparfaits par d'autres qui lui convenaient plus. Pour essayer d'atteindre la perfection. Pour essayer de changer au moins une fois ce qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Pour qu'il n'ait plus ces images dans la tête.

Il les avait ressassées un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans pouvoir les changer. Maintenant, c'était à sa portée. Quand il y allait, cela empêchait les images de tourner dans sa tête. Pour un moment. Alors, il se sentait obligé d'y retourner. Pour que les images cessent de tourner. Pour qu'il ne sente plus acculé par ce brouillard. Pour qu'il puisse respirer et vivre simplement.

Malheureusement, il savait très bien que venir dans cette salle ne faisait rien de plus que le soulager provisoirement. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

* * *

Parfois, Tom lui parlait. Pas souvent. Mais de temps en temps. La première fois, il s'était senti paniquer. Puis, petit à petit, le temps passant, il s'y était habitué. Ce n'était pas vraiment des conversations comme en tiennent la plupart des gens. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il avait trop l'habitude des conversations sans queue ni tête. Celles où on parle de la pluie et du beau temps pour éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe. Celles que l'on a répétées poliment un bon nombre de fois pour finalement de rien dire. Toutefois, il était difficile de tenir une conversation à propos du temps avec Tom.

Il lui parlait le plus souvent dans ses rêves. En tous cas, quand il arrivait à dormir. Pas comme cette nuit. Mais peu importe. Tom était réputé pour sa patience, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Et la plupart du temps, il l'obtenait. Mais pas toujours.

D'ailleurs, il s'était plusieurs fois énervé contre lui. Il l'avait menacé. Mais ce n'était pas comme si cela paraissait inhabituel. Après tout, il était la seule personne qui avait refusé de lui céder. En gros, de mourir. Tom était quelqu'un de très patient, oui. Cependant, il avait ses limites, comme tout être humain. Alors, il lui arrivait de s'énerver.

Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait faire le sourd. Ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait. Parce que ça vous touchait trop. Tom était un poète. Un vrai. Il savait parfaitement accoler des mots à d'autres pour que ça fasse mal. Ca touchait un point sensible et ça restait un long moment à l'intérieur de vous. Alors, il valait mieux ne pas écouter. Attendre que ça passe. Comme tout le reste.

Pourtant, Tom pouvait être de temps à autre quelqu'un de bien. Dans les conversations bien sûr. Et peut-être dans la réalité également. Mais Harry n'en était pas sûr. Après tout, chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Tom, tout se déroulait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne parvenait pas à se raccrocher à quelque chose pour stopper ce déroulement incessant. Et ça finissait inévitablement mal. A chaque fois.

Fréquemment, Tom lui parlait de son idéal. C'était à peu près le même que celui d'autres personnes. Conquérir le monde, un seul homme au pouvoir pour finalement le bien du peuple. Du "bon" peuple. Rien de nouveau. Tom avait juste pris les choses en main. Il voulait que son rêve se réalise coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela, il devait tuer toutes les personnes qui lui feraient obstacle.

Ca, c'était ce que Tom prétendait vouloir. Cela avait pu être vrai à un moment donné de sa vie. D'ailleurs, cela devait être encore un peu présent en lui. Mais moins qu'auparavant. Tom en était arrivé à un point où la conquête comptait plus que la victoire. Il était devenu le guerrier assoiffé de sang qui ne pouvait plus se passer de combats. Cependant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du changement. Mais Harry si. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque. Et c'était dans ces cas-là que Tom s'emportait le plus.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'il courait à en perdre l'haleine. Le mois de septembre était encore chaud, reflétant des canicules de l'été. L'air était lourd et humide. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Son corps était couvert de sueur. Le goût du sang était omniprésent dans sa bouche.

Il s'appuya un moment sur un arbre, reprenant sa respiration. Il se retourna et scruta la forêt à ses côtés. Il avait perdu Fol Oeil. Depuis un bon moment déjà. Il fixa ensuite son bras recouvert de sang. Son épaule l'élançait horriblement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait à tout prix prévenir Dumbledore.

Rapidement, le loup-garou se remit en marche.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé les miroirs. Alors, le matin, il évitait soigneusement de jeter un regard à son image dans la glace, quitte à toujours avoir les cheveux en pétard. Mais il s'en foutait.

Le premier miroir qui l'avait envoûté était celui du Rised. Celui où il avait vu ses parents. Celui qui avait provoqué une immense joie en lui.

Ainsi que de la tristesse et de la rage une fois le but du miroir dévoilé.

Il n'avait jamais plus regardé les miroirs de la même façon après cet épisode.

Quand Tom était en colère, il ajoutait à ses paroles des images. Et parfois, il ne disait rien du tout, se contentant de les laisser défiler dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de toutes les images que Tom lui avait transmises. Elles racontaient toutes une histoire. Et chaque histoire laissait une trace indélébile en lui.

C'était venu petit à petit. Au début, il avait cru que ce n'était que son imagination. Puis il s'était rendu compte que les images ressurgissaient à chaque fois. Chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans la glace. Chaque fois qu'il faisait face à lui-même et à ses souvenirs. Il avait essayé d'en faire abstraction mais elles revenaient toujours.

Alors, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait vu le Mage Noir, il n'avait pas été effrayé. Surpris serait plutôt le mot juste. Voldemort était assis nonchalamment dans un grand fauteuil, les Mangemorts à ses pieds. Il ne les regardait pas vraiment. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Pourtant, Draco avait eu l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas, il les aurait tous exterminés. Ses disciples devaient à peu près ressentir la même chose. Certains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. D'autres non. Comme son père.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son père avait toujours eu cette prestance qui lui était propre : à la fois aristocrate et effrayante. Pas étonnant qu'il ait rejoint les idéaux de Voldemort : il possédait les mêmes. Et lui-même n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de le suivre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était rendu dans la demeure de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il se souvenait de ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter la marque noire présente sur son bras.

* * *

Il n'était rentré dans la Salle sur Demande qu'une seule fois depuis la dernière réunion de l'AD. Et ça avait largement suffi. Depuis, il faisait comme si elle n'existait plus. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle lui montrerait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de _ça_.

Cependant, à ce moment précis, il se trouvait devant sa porte, hésitant à rentrer. Les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne trouve le sommeil. Alors, il s'était levé et habillé. Puis, il avait pris sa baguette, la carte des Maraudeurs ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'était déplacé le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, dormant à poings fermés. Et il était parti.

Ses pas l'avaient naturellement conduit jusqu'à cette porte. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était là, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière.

Il inspira profondément et saisit la poignée.

* * *

Il s'était retourné au grincement de porte. Il détestait être dérangé. Il était prêt à faire regretter à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond son audace mais il s'arrêta. Personne n'était visible. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé : la porte était bien ouverte.

Subitement, il le vit. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de mépris.

"Potter.

- Malfoy."

Pas besoin de plus. Les salutations n'avaient jamais été leur point fort.

* * *

Ils étaient tous impatients. Tom pouvait le sentir. La tension était palpable. Naturellement, les visages s'étaient retournés vers lui. Ils n'attendaient qu'un mot. Tom savait que s'il le prononçait, les Mangemorts fonceraient vers leur cible à une vitesse fulgurante. Cependant, il attendit encore un moment, juste pour profiter du moment.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres.

"Attaquez."

* * *

Il dormait profondément lorsque cela se passa. Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut. Il se demanda un moment où il se trouvait mais revint bien vite à la réalité. Les murs et les plafonds s'étaient mis à trembler. On entendait des cris provenant d'en bas.

Il sauta de son lit et se précipita vers celui de Harry. Vide. Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Il respira profondément et se saisit de sa baguette. Ses camarades avaient déjà fait de même. Tout le monde savait déjà ce qu'il se passait.

Il se précipita vers leur salle commune. Hermione l'y attendait. Elle était morte de peur. Ca se voyait tout de suite. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sembla un moment se calmer et se détacha finalement de lui.

"Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas. Son lit était vide lorsque je me suis éveillé."

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?"

Il regarda les personnes présentes dans la salle. Toutes avaient peur. Mais elles avaient également cet air déterminé dans le regard.

"Se battre."

Il serra fortement la main d'Hermione, puis, se dirigea vers la sortie, ses camarades le suivant.

* * *

La porte de la Salle sur Demande se referma brusquement, les faisant sursauter. Les murs commencèrent à trembler. La poussière tombait du plafond. Harry se raccrocha comme il le pouvait à un meuble. Il vit Malfoy essayer de faire de même. Les tremblements ne cessaient pas. Les briques commencèrent à leur tomber dessus.

Il entendit Malfoy crier. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher de lui.

Le plafond s'effondra.

* * *

Rémus venait de déboucher de la forêt. Son épaule pissait le sang. Il essaya de retrouver son souffle mais n'y arriva pas. Il eut une quinte de toux. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche. Quand il la retira, il s'aperçut qu'elle aussi était couverte de sang.

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à se diriger vers Poudlard. Il s'arrêta subitement. L'école était déjà entourée par des milliers de Mangemorts. Les sorts pleuvaient de partout. Il entendait les hurlements de là où il était.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

* * *

R&R please 


End file.
